What is the value of ${p}?$ ${p} \div 6 = 9$ ${p}= $
We can think of division as the following: $C{\text{total}} \div {\text{size of the groups}} ={\text{number of groups}}$ We have $9$ equal groups. When we have ${6}$ in each group, what is the $C{\text{total}}$ ? $C{p} \div {6} = {9}$ $p$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $9 \text{ equal groups}$ ${9} \times {6} = C{54}$ The total is $C{54}$ units. $54$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $6$ $9 \text{ equal groups}$ $C{54} \div {6} = {9}$ $C{p}=C{54}$